Over the years, a variety of different door stops have been developed and placed into use, ranging from the very simple door stop (consisting of a basic coiled spring with a rubber tip) to more complex magnetic door stops. Despite the existence of a large variety of door stops, there continues to be a need for a magnetic door stop that is effective to not only hold a door in an open state, but also allow a door to be pushed (and held in an open position) that is closer to a wall (e.g., in order to maximize the entry space of a doorway).
The present invention addresses such demands, and provides other benefits that are not provided by currently-available door stop assemblies.